That One Frerard Fic Without a Good Title
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Was on dA. The first frerard I ever wrote. Frank never calls Gerard by his real name in this story. I only realized that after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to change it, so Gee it is. Very random story


Gee's POV:  
I glanced down at Frank's sleeping form. He was so cute when he slept.  
His head was rested on my shoulder and black fringe covered his closed  
eyes. I pulled him loser to me and began to play with his black hair.

I put my hand into my jacket pocket, pulling out a small velvet box  
and running my fingers over it for the millionth time. Frank began to  
stir, and I slipped the box back into my pocket before his eyes  
fluttered open.

"'Morning, Gee." he yawned.

"Frankie, it's four in the afternoon."

"Oh... No use in getting up then, is there?" he asked, snuggling into  
my chest. "You're so cuddly, Gee." he murmured.

"Fraaank. You HAVE to get up." I whined. "We have a date."

"But I'm comfy." he muttured.

"Too bad. Get ready. We leave in twenty minutes." I said, shoving him  
off the couch.

"Owww. Hey Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we met?" he asked

"Frank Iero, don't you dare change the subject. Get dressed." I  
chucked a tie at him.

"Hurtful, Gee." he said, catching the tie. I rolled my eyes at him and  
shoved him towards the shower.

"Hurry up, Frankie."

"Fine." As I watched my boyfriend shuffle into the bathroom, I turned  
to my closet and began to pull clothes off their hangers, thinking  
about what Frank had said.

~Le Flashback~

I met Frankie six years ago.I was walking my neighbor's dog with my  
little brother, Mikey. (Hey, I was a senior. I needed extra cash). I  
was 18 and Mikes was 15.

We were walking around the park with our friend Ray when the dog took  
off. (No, he wasn't on a leash. Yes, we were idiots). We thought that  
he was just chasing some squirrel (a/n how the fuck do you spell  
squirrel?) and let him run. But after fifteen minutes, Mikey was  
convinced the dog had been abducted.

"GEE! Why aren't you flipping out about this?! The dog is gone!" he yelled.

"Yes Mikey. I know."

"Let me rephrase that. The DOG is MISSING. We have no pooch. He's been  
STOLEN. We have to look for him. We can trade Ray to get him back-" he  
rambled.

"Mikey."

"We have to put up posters-" We were getting some odd looks.

"Mikey..."

"SEARCH THE PARK!" Half the park was staring.

"MIKEY!"

"What?"

"The dog's ten feet away." I said, pointing to the greyhound being  
petted by some kid. "Oh, and Mikes"

"Yeah?"

"Calm the fuck down."

"Okay, Gee." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ray walk up to Mikey.

"If we were gonna trade anyone for the dog, it would be you." he said.

"Love you too, Ray." he smiled and Ray punched his shoulder. I walked  
away from my idiot brother and towards the kid. He looked about 14 and  
had black hair that sheilded his eyes.

"Hey, kid?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me. I motioned to the dog.

"Oh! Is this your dog? Sorry." he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. He seems to like you though." I said, sticking out my hand.  
"The name's Gerard." I usually wasn't this bold, but I felt a strange  
urge to get to know this kid.

"Frank." he said, shaking my hand

"Gee! Ray punched me!" Mikey whined, coming up behind me. "Did you  
hear me, Gerard? Ray punched me. You should be defending your little  
brother! Who's this?"

"This is Frank." I said. "Frankie, this is my idiot brother, Mikey.  
Introductions are over."

"Geeee. Don't be rude." he elbowed me. "Excuse my brother. Hey aren't  
you that knew kid? Your in my math class!" Mikey grinned.

"Uh, yeah." he said. "I just moved here last week."

"Oh! Gee! Can we keep him? Please? I'll take good care of him! I swear  
on my mother's life!" he squeeled

"Mikey, your mother is my mother. And no, we can't keep him. Don't you  
remember what happened to Mr. Snuggles? Frank should not have to  
suffer the same fate. But he can come over if he wants."

"One hamster. ONE. And you never let me forget it." he pouted

"So Frankie, you wanna come over?" I asked, ignoring my brother.

"Sure." he blushed

"Alright! RAY! WE'RE LEAVING!" I yelled. He nodded and walked over to us.

"Who's the kid?"

"His name is Frank. We're taking him home with us."

"Cool."

-le timeskip because I'm a lazy fuck-

It had been six months and Frank fit right in. The four of us did  
everything together and Mikey had even said Frank was like a brother.  
But I felt something more and since I was going to collage, I was  
gonna tell him.

"Hey, Frankie?"

"Yeah Gee?'

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I led Frankie to the yard and climbed the branches the large  
oak tree before sitting on the strongest one, motioning for Frankie to  
follow. He nodded and as soon as he was next to me, I took his hand.

"Look, Frank. There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Same here, Gee." he looked nervous.

"Okay then. You wanna go first?" he nodded hesitantly.

"Uh, I know you just broke up with Lyn-Z and all, but I think I might  
love you." he mumbled

"What?" I asked my lips forming a small smile, not that Frank could  
see through his mass of hair.

"I said I think I love you, Gerard."

"I think I love you too, Frank" I said, pulling him into a kiss.  
Frank's arms wrapped around my neck, and mine fell to his small waist,  
pulling him closer. Everything was perfect until I heard the snap of a  
camera. We pulled away and saw Mikey and Ray grinning like idiots at  
the bottom of the tree.

"Gerard and Frankie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Literally" Mikey sang

"Fuck off, guys." I said, giving my brother the middle finger.

"But Geeee! We had to capture this moment for forever!" he said  
holding up the camera.

"Fuck. Off. Mikey."

"No!" Mikey cackled, quickly climbing up the tree, Ray not far behind.

"What part of fuck off don't you two get?" I sighed

"The off part. We get laid more then you." Mikey poked his tounge out at me.

"Shut it." I growled. feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"But I drew a diagram of your relationship!" he squeeled, holding up a  
white board.

"How the hell did you get that up here?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern, brother dear." he smiled and patted my  
cheek. "Now this is you." he said, quickly writing Gerard above a  
drawing.

"Mikey, that's a stick figure with no legs." I said.

"Yep. And this one is Frankie." he pointed at another figure.

"Mikey, why dosn't mine have arms?" Frank asked

"That's not important. Now this is the new development in your  
relationship." he doodled a disfigured heart around the two stick men.  
I rolled my eyes. "And this is me and Ray being happy for you."

"Why do you two get all your limbs?" I asked him

"Cause were special."

"Speak for yourself, Mikey. And my hair does NOT look like that."

"Frankie, they're being mean and insulting my drawings!" Mikey whined

"I swear to god Mikey, I will kick you out of this tree." I said

"Nooooo!"

~End of Le Flashback~

I was pulled from my memories by Frank tugging at my sleeve.

"Gee, time to go." he said, tugging me towards the door. Without even  
realising it, I had gotten dressed and done my hair while being lost  
in thought.

"Okay Frank. Lets go." I said, checking my pocket one last time for  
the box as we headed out the door.


End file.
